


Part 3

by aloneandsleepless



Series: Flip Chronicles [3]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneandsleepless/pseuds/aloneandsleepless
Summary: **This is part 3 of the Flip Chronicles, a glimpse of a life with our beloved detective written in little blurbs**
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman x Black!Reader, Flip Zimmerman/Reader
Series: Flip Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156991
Kudos: 4





	Part 3

The beeps of the alarm clock on the bedside table repeat insistently, announcing that a new day has arrived. Slowly you open your eyes, getting used to the morning light, but your tired body refuses to wake up. With a deep sigh, you reach for the clock to turn it off, bringing back the silence to the bedroom.

You can feel your body sore, as a consequence of the previous night intense activities, when you and your detective went a little over the top with amusement. After a while you turn around, your eyes squeezing tight to avoid the morning light that enters the room from the wooden window, painting the whole place with its vibrant colors.

You open your eyes again, and you see Flip lying beside you, with his arms under the pillow where his head rests, snoring lightly, still asleep. The sight puts a large smile on your face, and an immense feeling of happiness takes over your heart instantly.

You take advantage of this unusual moment of peace to admire the man in front of you. Dark long strands mold a strong angled face, making him look like a Renaissance sculpture. Freckles and moles sprinkle his face like little stars, forming a constellation around his long and imposing nose. Full red juicy lips, capable of uttering the filthiest words but also the most beautiful ones.

Your eyes travel through Flip’s naked torso, taking a little longer in his wide and defined chest, a result of years of practice in the Police Academy, going up and down with each breath he takes. You stare at him in wonder for a few minutes, lost in his beauty and in your love for him. Suddenly, he moans lightly, waking up from his sleep, and stretches his arms while adjusting his head on his pillow.

You run your fingers through his hair, exposing his big ears, the ones he is so ashamed of, but you find them adorable. So this is what hapiness looks like, you contemplate. Feeling the warmth of his body, his breath on your skin. Nothing else matters when he’s beside you.

He opens his whisky-colored eyes, still a bit sleepy, and smiles when he sees your face. “Good morning, gorgeous,” Flip says, lifting his hand to caress your hair. “Were you staring at me?” he asks mischievously. You feel a chill going down your spine as you hear his deep voice, still hoarse from awakening. A delicious low voice, so close to your ear, that makes you shiver with pleasure.

“Good morning”, you respond, giving him a gentle kiss on his lips. “Admiring, is the right word”. Flip lets out a husky laugh, and his voice echoes through the room. “And you like what you see?” he teases, lowering his voice even more, making you squeeze your legs together in arousal.

“You have no idea”, you say, moving your body closer to his. “Especially when you talk with this sexy deep voice”, you answer, while running your fingertips through his chest softly, slightly brushing over the dark hair in his lower belly. He lets out a low groan, and suddenly jumps over you, pressing his body against yours and placing himself between your legs.

Flip leans down towards your ear, whispering “So the sound of my voice turns you on, huh?”. You moan loudly and open your legs further, grinding your hips against his.

"Don’t you have to go to work?” you provoke, staring into his eyes while you lick your bottom lip and smile, fully aware of what was going to happen next.

“We have enough time, sweetheart. And I’m sure I can make you cum it in a couple of minutes,” he mutters, leaning down to meet your lips in a long and passionate kiss.

“Hush now and show me what you can do, detective,” you purr, as Flip gets down on you, intending to fulfill his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr!  
> @aloneandsleepless or @justflipz


End file.
